Disc Fusion
Using certain items, it is possible for the player to combine two Golden Stand Discs. This causes a certain Disc to obtain a new skill that it can use along with the skill it already had. For instance, combining Sticky Fingers (attack from 2 tiles away) with Cream Starter (occasionally spawns Roast Beef Sandwiches) in that order will allow Sticky Fingers to use both skills simultaneously. Materials First, the player needs to obtain one of the following: * Bone of DIO - a Wondrous Thing randomly found in Dungeon of Requiem onwards. When two discs are put inside, they are fused in the order in which they are put inside. If the player put Diver Down in, then Gold Experience, Diver Down will inherit the skill of Gold Experience. * Crazy Diamond (Golden Stand Disc) - as noted, a Golden Stand Disc found in Dungeon of Requiem onwards. Crazy Diamond's Active Effect will fuse two discs of the player's choice. However, the player cannot use this in the hotel room, and once its Active Effect has been used, Crazy Diamond's Disc will be destroyed no matter how many times it is upgraded. Secondly, the player must check to see if the Disc is suitable for fusion. * Tracks - this can be seen in the full description of the stand. If there are no empty Tracks, the Disc cannot gain any more skills until more blank Tracks are added. See Golden Stand Discs for more information. * "Base Only" Property - the Disc can only be used as a secondary component of fusion. More on this below. Bases and Components The order in which the player fuses Discs is of great importance. A base '''will be the first Disc you select for fusion. This is the Disc that will adopt the new skill. A '''component '''is any Disc added after the base. This Disc will give its skill to the base and vanish afterwards. Some Discs will be marked "Base Only" in its description, meaning it can only be used as a base. Process and Results '''If the player is using Bone of DIO - Put the Disc that you want to be the base in first. Then, add another Disc to the Bone; the second disc will vanish, and you will be left with the base disc, except a star and number has been added to its name. 'If the player is using Crazy Diamond '- Enter any dungeon. Select Crazy Diamond and use its Active Effect. The game will ask you to select a Disc; this will be the base. It will then ask you for another, and the two Discs will be combined. The base disc will now have the skill of the component disc. The base will have a star and a number next to its name, which indicates how many skills it now has. The base will also inherit any upgrades the component has; in addition, Discs with extra skills can continue to be upgraded with Manga Volumes or any other means, making them even more powerful. Category:Game Mechanics